Max's fun life
by FlAmInGoGiRl8888
Summary: What happens when Omega still holds a grudge and finds the great Maximum ride! Better than it sounds. FAX. rated T cause that is what Maximum ride is rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Jo here! this is my first fanfic. i know! exciting huh. well anyways. enjoy!**

* * *

Omega then did a spinning kick, which smashed the side of my head. I felt my head snap to the side with such force that I almost blacked out. 

I then fell to my knees in exhaustion. Omega stood over me with an evil grin plastered on his chunky face. I could only look at him in horror. I didn't even have enough energy to slide away. In frustration, I looked up to the cage where my flock was held.

Angel was screaming my name, pounding her small fists in anger against the bars that held her and my family captive. Nudge was just sitting down, unable to stand, looking at me with dolorous eyes. 

The Gassman was just crying and blocking the view from Iggy, who was secretly calculating on how to pick the lock to get out of the cage. 

Then I caught Fang's dark and mysterious eyes. His usually impassive face was drowned in the unmistakable rage for Omega. He look cold and deadly, waiting silently for Iggy to pick the lock to come to my aid. 

Omega jerkily swung me over his square shoulder. I yelped in pain. He walked steadily and so sure of himself back to the helicopter. I tried to fight, but I couldn't move much. He roughly tied my wings to my back, I kept my face impassive, no matter how much it hurt. He then placed me in that horrible helicopter. The director took off as soon as Omega had stepped in. 

400 ft. off the ground and Omega made an evil grin and grabbed my leg, he then roughly held me out of the door. The pain from the cuts, bruises, and broken bones screamed at the inside of me. 

"Good-bye, max" he sneered mischievously. Right before he let me drop, I did the most horrific scream of my life. 

I put everything I had felt from the last few years from when Jeb had disappeared, to right before Omega had gabbed my leg, into that one scream. Startled, he let go and let me plummet down to my death. I tried to open my wings out of instinct, but I just strained against plastic cords, binding my whole torso. I screamed until there was about 250 ft. left for me to fall. 

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Fang POV

Just as the helicopter stopped climbing in altitude. Iggy quickly started to pick the heavy duty lock that was closing them us all in. While he was doing that, Fang watched what was happening. 

Fang's rapter vision showed Max dangling from the door, with Omega clinging on to her foot. _Get your filthy hand off her_, Fang thought, which mad him even madder. 

Suddenly a quiet, but terrifying scream ripped through the air and pierced all of their eardrums. Fang flinched and looked where the scream had come from. He glanced up and found that Max was the one who was screaming. 

"MAX" bellowed Nudge.

"MAX" cried Angel. 

Gazzy just burst into tears and fell on the ground shaking ecstatically. Then Fang's stomach did a jump when he realized that she was falling. Still screaming, but falling. _She can't fly_, he thought. That was when Iggy picked the lock. Quite a record Fang added to himself. 

Once the lock fell with a hollow clunk, Fang jumped through the door and streaked through the air. He streaked as fast as he could toward Max. I wondered what had Omega done to her that made her scream. 

_I will kill him_ Fang thought blearily. Max has enough pain to deal with. 

When I reached Max she wasn't moving. Wasn't _breathing...?_

Fang landed with Max in his arms.

Fang had never cried in front of the flock and he wasn't going to start now. 

"We have to get her some help," Fang said very quietly.

"Is she dead?" Nudge didn't look at Fang. She just stared in horror at Max. The flock had caught up to Fang. Everyone looked tired and hungry.

Iggy reached down and grabed her wrist and felt for a pulse. 

"No," replied Iggy. "Just blacked out. How do we get her help?" He gestured toward Fang. Fang scooped Max in his arms and replied shortly.

"We need to get her to a hospital."


	3. Chapter 3

Fang threw him and max up in the air and slowly started to climb in altitude.

The others followed Fang and released their wings.

The air whipped his long hair around his face. The bitter wind nipped playfully at his skin. This made him shiver.

_I don't know how long I can carry her_ thought Fang miserably. The bleeding on her arm had slowed down some from the makeshift bandage from his shirt. _That should hold her until we get to a hospital._

_You can do it Fang, we all believe that you are the only one who can save Max. _That thought had come from Angel. He looked up from Max's pale, lifeless, face into Angle's baby blue eyes.

He managed a small smile and she tried to grin back. Her grin faltered and her small face fell into hopelessness from what life will be like without Max.

Fang tightened his grip and bowed his head, pressing to go on.

**I know this is short. I have more don't worry. If u have and comments or questions or if you think and addition would be a great thing to add to the story, please tell me!! Please review and tell me what u think!!**

**love ya!**

**jo-jo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry about the wait. hope u enjoy this new chapter.**

Fang POV

"There!" bellowed The Gassman. He was pointing straight below them to a small hospital on the edge of a small city.

"Everyone dive!" screamed Fang over the wind. The had crossed a vast amount of land trying to find a hospital. The small towns that they passed had either a clinic or a pharmacy but no hospital that would be able to help Max in her condition.

Fang had carried Max the whole way and was just about wiped out. Fang looked at Max. The whole time she had stirred once and had spoken just four words.

"Fang. . . keep. .flock. .safe," she had taken a huge breath between every word. Then she passed out again right after Fang had replied "I will, Max." He had then leaned in and kissed her very lightly on the lips, luckily the kids hadn't seen her wake and were still heading toward the hospital.

The whole flock was now zipping toward the barren land below them. With a good 100 ft. to spare, Fang braked and slowly drifted to the pavement.

When his feet hit the ground he collapsed from the exhaustion of flying so long with such a heavy load. Max flopped on top of him. Making a slight _ooff_ sound as she laid on top of him.

Iggy heard him fall and nimbly scooped Max into his arms. Iggy smiled faintly and started walking.

Without question they walked in and strode straight toward the front desk. Once the secretary got an eyefull of this girl's position. She immediately buzzed for the emergency room. Doctors and nurses rushed through the door and took Max from Iggy's arms and placed her on a hospital bed and wheeled her away.

After 10 unbearable minuets, a short doctor came out and looked at the small group. He then faced Iggy, probably thinking that he leaded the group and introduced himself as Dr. Greylon.

"Thanks but you should talk to him," Iggy ran his hand through his hair and stepped back.

I strode forward and faced the doctor. Dr. Greylon raised his eyebrows but addressed Fang. Fang smiled to himself, just slightly. He usually had that affect on people.

"We are very nervous about your girlfriend," Dr. Greylon stated gravely. "She has lost an enormous amount of blood, she. . . . she might not make it. . . ."

**Did you guys like it!! How about Review and tell me there!! Do you guys want me to add Max's point of view?**

**Jo-jo**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir," Greylon started. "Are you aware of that girls special _needs?" _Fang nodded. "She seems to have a quicker heart rate and she is very light, why?"

Fang replied cautiously, "We were built to fly," He nodded and started going off on random questions.

Fittingly, Fang said nothing. He finally gave up and then stated, "her blood type is different. Do you think you may be able to donate some?"

Angel POV

For two hours Nudge waited for Max to come out of surgery. Iggy, and Nudge had both donated 1 pint of blood, Fang donated 2, and Gazzy and I donated one half pint of blood. That was only minimal from what Max needed.

Fang paced the room slowly. I heard him think, _What if she doesn't make it?_ He quickened his pace.

Max POV

I heard deep breaths fill the air as someone inhaled, and exhaled. I lifted my heavy eyelashes and focused on the cherry print wall paper. Looking around I saw a dark figure leaning on my . . . _hospital bed??_

I started to panic. I frantically tried to lift my body. Which was hard to do, because I was as sore as you could never imagine.

Feeling me move, the dark figure shot up and looked disoriented until he noticed what had disturbed him. He looked down with deep brown eyes then reached over across the tan blanket and pushed a small blue button. Just then I felt a small twinge in my arm and everything started to become blurry again.

Just before my eyes fluttered shut, I saw a small blonde haired girl sweep into the room gracefully. The young man reached out and put his arm around her, pulling her gently toward him. She looked at him trustworthily with the biggest and the most innocent blue eyes I think I have ever seen.

All of this I saw before the drug silently weakened my body so I could do nothing but sleep.

I dreamt of unicorns. Different colored unicorns. There was six of them. . . of us. I was a tan unicorn, Fang was Black (typical) Iggy was yellow, Nudge was brown, Gazzy was a light green, and Angel was a pure White.

We were running around, playing if that's what you would prefer to call it. When suddenly Angel fell with a hollow thump that echoed through my ears. Rearing up I found so called "Eraser-corns". Have you ever had that feeling in a dream that you can't move? Or scream? Or talk? Well that is what was going on right now. Me and psychopath brain of mine.

I watched helplessly as Nudge went down, Iggy, Gazzy, then Fang. Fang was the worst by far.

A gun had fired. Everyone fell hopelessly silent. Especially Fang. For he had slowly dropped to his knees with a huff sound. Only then was I able to move. Racing toward him I collapsed next to him in total fright. I carefully placed my hand over his cheek and felt him wince slightly that I almost didn't catch it.

His hand found his way to mine and he pulled it down to his face. Kissing it softly he spoke ever so softly, "My love. . I. . ." His hand fell with my hand still clutched tightly in his.

I sobbed hopelessly with the big splats of rainfall. I didn't know what happened to the Erasers and all that I could think about was Fang, him lying there with no life. _No Life._

I felt a tremble course through my body and my dream blackened out. I was waking up.

**Tell me how you guys liked it. was it too corney or stupid or what?? Tell me! please**


End file.
